


Descendant Shippers

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Questions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Bal (Ben/Mal)Carvie (Carlos/Evie)Chadrey (Chad/Audrey)Devie (Doug/Evie)Huma (Harry/Uma)Jal (Jay/Mal)Jarlos (Carlos/Jane)Jayvie (Jay/Evie)Jil (Jay/Gil)Jonnie (Jay/Lonnie)Marlos (Mal/Carlos)Malvie (Mal/Evie, BFF'S/Sisters)
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister, Brothers - Relationship, Sisters - Relationship, best friends - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Descendant Shippers

Who is your fave Descendants Couple, you can choose more than one and why they are your fave couple?

Bal (Ben/Mal)

Carvie (Carlos/Evie)

Chadrey (Chad/Audrey)

Devie (Doug/Evie)

Huma (Harry/Uma)

Jal (Jay/Mal)

Jarlos (Carlos/Jane)

Jayvie (Jay/Evie)

Jil (Jay/Gil)

Jonnie (Jay/Lonnie)

Marlos (Mal/Carlos) 

Malvie (Mal/Evie BFF'S/Sisters)


End file.
